Our Little Secret
by Papper Jason
Summary: Jim no es criada en iowa,ella nace a mitad de una batalla contra los romulanos en él USS Kelvin, hija de Wionna y George Kirk más confundida con un niño que nace en él mismo segundo que ella solo que muerto entregada a una madre que no es la suya que esta al borde de la muerte en una cápsula que lleva las coordenadas incorrectas y solo ellas dos como únicas pasajeras.femjim
1. The Origins

Él silencio de la enfermería se rompió con otro grito de dolor por parte de una mujer de cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos cafés.

-Siga respirando, ya puedo ver la cabeza-

-¡Eso hago doctor!-grito la mujer de nombre Wionna

Él doctor que respondía al nombre de Zt'ezdu de la raza Kadi, se movía hábilmente por toda la enfermería tomando instrumentos, sedando a la paciente y tratando con él estado crítico de la nave.

Hacia unos cuantos minutos una nube de iones había aparecido justo enfrente de la nave y de ella una nave Romulana había emergido, una nave con tecnología mas allá de la comprensión del capitán.

Un grito de dolor regreso al medico a la realidad, él es, después de todo él jefe de la enfermería y en ataque o no, tenia un parto que asistir.

-Vamos señora Wionna falta poco-

-¡Lleva diciendo eso desde hace una hora!-

Él doctor Zt'ezdu trato de ser comprensivo y no ofenderse porque después de todo la raza Kadi es una raza sumamente pacifista, pero también es sumamente fácil que llegaran a ofenderse.

Tenia que hacerlo, tenía que concentrarse aun con él sonido de los gritos, con los blazers, no podía dejar que nada lo distrajera.

De pronto la estática de su comunicador rompió los jadeos y los gritos de Wionna.

-Mas vale que sea importante estoy en medio de algo-

-Amor..el bebe ya viene-

Bueno, eso si que era una gran distracción.

-¿Y te encuentras bien?-

-Si, la doctora Johansson se entra encargando-

-Pronto iré-

Y esas serian las ultimas palabras que le pronunciaría a su esposa.

Él parto de Wionna se prolongo por una hora treinta minutos, después de eso él grito de un bebe, de una niña calló la alarma de evacuación de la nave, muchas cosas había pasado en esa hora veinte minutos incluyendo él abordaje de él capitán a la nave Romulana, él ascenso de él primer oficial George kirk él esposo de Wionna como capitán y la orden de evacuar la nave.

-Amor, tienes que huir-

-George no, por favor, no me dejes-

Él doctor Zt'ezdu corría por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al hangar donde se encontraban las cápsulas de evacuación.

De pronto a su lado apareció la doctora johansson empujando la camilla que llevaba a su esposa y a su bello hijo.

Su esposa se notaba cansada esa tez blanca y cabello rubio se encontraban empapados de Sudor y podía ver aun con esa carrera y con él peligro inminente de muerte que su hijo había heredado él cabello y los ojos castaños de su madre.

-Doctor, tenemos que poner a los niños en incubadoras, los efectos de la cápsula pueden ser desastrosos para ellos-

Él doctor asintió mientras que, él y unos guardias se encargaban de llevar a las dos mujeres a cápsulas de escape la doctora tendría él trabajo de poner a los niños en incubadoras.

Desafortunadamente para ella las mantas que tenían los dos niños eran de un color neutral y él doctor Zt'ezdu no le había informado que era él hijo de Wionna Kirk si una niña o un varón y realmente no tenia tiempo para revisar, tampoco podía diferenciarlos ya que él doctor se había casado con una humana heredando su hijo los rasgos humanos.

-Bien creo que no importa mucho luego podremos ver si hubo un error cuando estemos en un lugar seguro-

Puso rápidamente a los dos niños en incubadoras, uno moviéndose hacia todos lados y otro demasiado callado y tranquilo.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo empujando las dos incubadoras cuando de pronto una explosión cercana se oyó y la cayó al suelo en un charco de su sangre y encima de su cuerpo se encontraba una viga de metal.

Corriendo uno de los guardias que quedaba se acerco.

-Llévalos, ponlos a salvo Wionna Kirk él de la derecha, Kile Zt'ezdu él de la izquierda-

Él guardia tomo las dos incubadoras y corrió él tramo que quedaba hacia él hangar, dio la incubadora al doctor que la acompañaba y tan pronto como esta estuvo abordo ellos partieron, se dirigió al otro lado donde él 'ezdu lo esperaba.

-Gracias, ahora amor quédate con nuestro hijo, programaré las coordenadas-

Sentía a través de su vinculo empático, como su esposa comenzaba a deslizarse.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo junto con él guardia hacia la consola que se encontraba fuera de la cápsula de escape, en su mayoría las cápsulas de escape tenían ya las coordenadas de la estación de la Federación mas cercana a su posición, mas eso no quería decir que todas las tuvieran, como es él caso de la cápsula en la que se encontraba su esposa.

Tecleo mas rápido de lo que había hecho jamas en su vida, sin atención medica su esposa no duraría mucho, tenia que llevarla al planeta más cercano a su posición él cual es.

-Vulcano-

-¿Que pasa con Vulcano Doctor?-

-Digamos que nuestras razas no se llevan nada bien, pero dudo mucho que no nos socorran dada nuestra situación actual-

-¡Eso no importa ahora Doctor!, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Él Dr. asintió en silencio antes de confirmar las coordenadas estaban por correr de nuevo a la cápsula cuando de pronto él metal empezó a crujir a su alrededor, él hangar no duraría lo suficiente para que ellos llegaran hacia la cápsula, dirigió una mirada de complicidad al guardia antes de que este apretara él botón, que expulso la cápsula en donde se encontraba lo mas preciado de su vida, sus tesoros.

-Te amo querida-

De pronto un rugido masivo se escucho, habían chocado contra la nave todo estaba envuelto por fuego, todo se quemaba, todo fue silencio y de pronto ya no había nada.

Mando un ultimo Te amo por su vinculo antes de dejarse llevar por aquella extraña calidez


	2. Jim

Carol despertó al sentir él tirón de despegue de la cápsula de escape, rápidamente se incorporo aunque con mucho dolor en la camilla, junto a esta se encontraba una incubadora con un bebe de piel blanca y color rubio.

Un bebe...

Pero no él suyo.

Había mantenido a su bebe en su vientre durante once meses, sabia que este no se trataba de su bebe, pero cuando esta comenzó a agitarse aclamando por contacto no pudo evitar abrir la incubadora cargarla y traerla hacia su pecho.

-Ey pequeña-

De pronto recordó donde estaba, su esposo..¿porque no se encontraba a su lado?¿porque se encontraba esta niña junto a ella en vez de su hijo?.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara, ella lo había perdido todo, antes de si quiera poder tenerlo.

Miro a la niña que se encontraba acunando y un inmenso deseo de protegerla la lleno por dentro.

-Yo me asegurare que nada te pase-

De pronto la nave comenzó a emitir estática, estaba recibiendo la transmisión que iba destinada a otra persona.

-zzzz lozzzento zzz te amozzzz-

-Su nombre sera Jim-

Y después de eso, ya hubo mas estática y de nuevo él silencio reino en la cápsula.

-Jim, ese nombre me gusta, tu nombre sera Jim-

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Carol como pudo se levanto y camino hacia él estante de la cápsula en donde estaban las provisiones de emergencia, alimento a Jim con su leche y durmieron.

Un total de cinco horas habían pasado.

-Pequeña he decidido que seras parte de mi muy pequeña familia-

Carol acerco su frente a la frente de su ahora hija adoptiva, justo como lo había hecho su esposo cuando se habían vinculado.

La raza de su esposo era una raza empática diferente a otras razas ellos, podían sentir los sentimientos de los demás incluso antes de tener contacto físico con estas personas, claro que los sentimientos eran apenas un eco de los reales, esta empátia era capaz de compartirse por medio de los vínculos, aun con personas que no fueran de la raza Kadi

-Nuestro vinculo sera familiar Jim, podrás sentir más de lo que las personas normales pueden, pero yo estaré allí para apoyarte, como mi *único me apoyo a mi cuando nos vinculamos-

Lentamente cerrando los ojos Carol se hundió en la mente de su pequeña hija, era apenas una mancha borrosa ya que después de todo acababa de nacer hace tan solo unas horas, su cerebro no estaba en un estado para nada complejo, lentamente comenzó a tejer un hijo que iba de su mente a la de ella.

La sintió retorcerse, sabia que este proceso le seria incomodo y doloroso, pero era mejor hacerlo ahora que mas adelante cuando su mente fuera mas compleja y tardara mas en aceptarla.

Poco a poco su hija se fue calmando, hasta que término de tejer él ultimo hilo.

Cuando Carol abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de dos cosas la primera que habían pasado tres horas ya desde que entro a la mente de Jim y la segunda y mas grave era que iban en picada hacia Vulcano.

Dejo a Jim en su incubadora mientras como pudo corrió hacia los controles intentando como pudiera frenar él impacto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se iban a estrellar cerca de las antiguas cuevas de Vulcano, sentía él miedo de Jim a tra vez de su vinculo, sabia que Jim sentía miedo porque ella no se sentía segura y eso lo absorbía su hija adoptiva.

Camino solemnemente hacia la incubadora de jim cubriendo los lados con almohadas, luego sujeto la incubadora al suelo de la nave con cinturones de protección que se encontraban firmemente pegados al piso.

Carol le dedico una ultima mirada de amor, a esa pequeña persona de la cual no había visto ni sus ojos pero que no dudaba en poner su vida en peligro por ella.

La alarma de la nave no dejaba de sonar advirtiendo del choque inminente.

3..  
2..  
1..

La nave se sacudió con violencia como entraban a la órbita del planeta, Carol se sujeto a las barras pegadas a la pared de la cápsula, habían pasado la órbita pero sabia que eso no era lo peor, él miedo de Jim se hacia mas fuerte, la pequeña gritaba y lloraba clamando atención.

Carol miro por la ventana como él suelo rocoso se acercaba mas a ella, chocaron, fue tan rápido y tan viole to, Jim no había salido herida lo podía sentir a través de su vinculo, de hecho fue lo único que pudo sentir antes de caer en su propio charco de sangre.

-Por favor encuentren a Jim-

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Carol antes de que la vida saliera de su cuerpo.


	3. The Beginning

Hoy sin duda había sido uno de esos días para S'chn T'gai Spock.

Uno de esos días en donde su entorno parece poner a prueba el control de sus emociones.

Spock es consciente de que es un híbrido, él producto de un vulcano y una terrana, mas eso no quiere decir que acepte por completo su lado humano.

Spock apenas tiene cuatro años más ya es capaz de tener manejo en sus emociones, es un destacado estudiante y se atreve a decir que su historial no tiene ninguna sola tacha.

Pero aun con esto no logra socializar con ninguno de sus compañeros, para ellos él solo es un insulto a su cultura.

Él día de hoy fue un claro ejemplo, terminando su última lección Stonn y sus compañeros lo abordaron para otro intento mas para conseguir alguna respuesta emocional de su parte.

-Spock-

-Asumo que prepararon unos insultos nuevos para hoy-

-Afirmativo-

Spock se puso de pie para después caminar hacia él grupo de los tres vulcanos de mayor edad, casi había deseado dar la vuelta e ignorarlos como si no estuviesen frente a él, mas este era un pensamiento ilógico y poco vulcano de su parte, dando un suspiro interno se atrevió a enfrentarlos.

-Este es su intento No 35 de provocar una reacción emocional de mi parte-

-No eres humano ni vulcano, no tienes cabida aqui-

-Miren, sus ojos humanos están tristes-

Él ultimo de ellos que aun no decía ni una palabra respondia al nombre de Stonn pareció meditar un poco antes de acercarse mas de lo necesario a Spock.

-Quizás una respuesta emocional, requiera algo mas físico-

Tan pronto como

-Es un traidor ¿sabes? por casarse con ella, esa puta humana-

De pronto algo hizo click en Spock y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba viendo rojo y sintiendo una ira tan grande como nunca antes había experimentado.

Cuando volvió a parpadear se dio cuenta de que había empujado a Stonn hasta que este cayo a una esfera, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para si quiera pensar, Spock se delizo por la pared de la esfera donde Stonn ya lo esperaba de pie listo para luhar.

Spock bloqueo su ataque como y con su brazo hizo una llave vulcana al cuello de Stonn dejándolo en él suelo.

Spock se colocó arriba de él golpeando con sus manos la cara de Stonn mientras este le devolvió él golpe partiendo su labio,más Spock no paro de golpearlo.

Al se un vulcano, los sentimientos de Stonn lo abrumaron por momentos pequeños.

Miedo

Rencor

Envidia

Fueron unos de tantos, solo paro de golpearlo cuando escucho la voz serena de su instructor frenando la lucha.

Después de eso espero pacientemente a su padre S'chn T'gai Serek, sin ninguna queja y con una gran vergüenza por haber sucumbido a su lado humano y emocional, dejando de lado las enseñanzas de Surak.

Cuando por fin su padre había llegado pudo ver por un breve momento una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos, se sentó a su lado y guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que por fin Spock decidió ponerle fin a la tensa situación.

-Te llamaron traidor-

-Tenemos emociones profundas en nuestra raza, aveces mas que los humanos, la lógica nos da la serenidad que los humanos raramente experimentan, él controlar los sentimientos para que ellos no te controlen a ti-

-Tu siguieres que sea completamente vulcano...pero tu te casaste con una humana-

-Como embajador a la Tierra debo de comprender él comportamiento humano, casarme con tu madre era...-

Spock por un momento casi pudo jurar que los ojos de su padre se ablandaron por un momento.

-Lógico, Spock tu eres totalmente capaz de decidir tu propició pregunta que encaras es: ¿Que camino escogerás?-

-Spock-

Una voz nueva intervino en su platica, era la voz de su madre Amanda Grayson, irrumpía por él corredor de su escuela ignorando las miradas que le arrojaban los demás vulcanos.

-¿Que sucede Amanda?-

-Serek he venido a hablar con Spock-

Amanda intentaba realmente intentaba sonar lógica e intentaba sonar convincente como una persona purgada de emoción, aunque lo único que quería hacer era envolver a su pequeño en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo, se dio la vuelta con gracia ni siquiera esperando una respuesta por parte de su esposo y camino siendo seguida por su hijo y por su esposo, sus dos varones vulcanos favoritos y puede que los unicos.

Una vez saliendo de las instalaciones entraron a un auto propiedad de la familia, Spock estimo que llegaron a casa en aproximadamente 4,5 minutos.

Apenas entraron en la residencia Amanda ordeno a Spock ir a su cuarto a dejar sus pertenencias.

Cuando bajo Spock solo pudo pensar que este día había mejorado considerablemente.

-Spock iremos a las cuevas de Vulcano-

Él día mejoro rápidamente con este anuncio, Spock nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar las cuevas y sin duda iba a ser una experiencia muy educativa ya que estas eran del tiempo antes de Surak.

Intentando mantener la excitación a bajo asintió y siguió a su madre y a su padre afuera de la casa, habían optado por caminar, lo cual les llevaría más tiempo llegar a las cuevas.

-Spock, tu padre me ha dicho que has tenido una disputa física con uno de tus compañeros-

Spock solo asintió en silencio sintiendo de nuevo la vergüenza de sus acciones.

-De acuerdo..¿al menos lo golpeaste muy fuerte?-

-¡Amanda!-

-¿Que sucede Serek?, es simple curiosidad, además Spock es él niño mas pacifico que he visto en todos mis años como maestra, me es imposible pensar que él comenzó la disputa-

Spock tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, esta después de todo fue su madre, ilógica, emocional, pero sin duda lo amaba y él a ella.

-Hemos llegado-

Informo Serek mientras veia la cueva rocosa junto con las pinturas rupestres que se encontraban adornando todas las paredes de la cueva.

-Ve Spock, nosotros esperaremos afuera, es muy estrecho de todos modos-

-De acuerdo madre-

Spock realmente estaba fascinado las pinturas mostraban en representación las cosas antes de Surak, las armas, la manera en la que dejaban desbordar sus emociones, todo era muy educativo debía decir.

Si, hoy era uno de esos días

Alguien? Comentarios?


	4. She Is Jim

Pronto un sonido rompió él silencio en mil pedazos y antes de que Spock se diera cuenta estaba siendo jalado a la seguridad en los brazos de su madre, que a su vez estaba siendo rodeada por mi padre él cual miraba a todos lados en busca de peligro.

-¡Oh Dios Mio!¡Mira Serek!-

La voz de su mujer hizo mirar a Serek en la dirección que apuntaba, logró ver una cápsula de escape, una cápsula con él emblema de la Federación, antes de que pudiera detenerla su mujer le había dejado a Spock en sus brazos y ella había corrido a socorrer a los posibles pasajeros.

-Spock, quedare aqui-

Serek dio una ultima mirada evaluando que tan seguro era dejar a su hijo adentro de la cueva, antes de asentir e ir con su mujer.

-Serek la puerta esta atorada y escucho que alguien llora ahí adentro-

-Apartate Amanda-

Haciendo lo que le dijo su esposo Amanda se aparto mientras veía como este pateaba él vidrio que al instante se rompió por la fuerza del vulcano, Amanda no dudo en entrar por él agujero que había hecho su esposo.

-Hola, soy Amanda Grayson, ¿hay alguien aquí?-

La capsula en si era pequeña, una camilla y él tablero de navegación así como unos cuantos estantes con provisiones, medicinas y algunos instrumentos médicos y un pequeño cubículo para él baño, se encargo de revisar este primero.

-Amanda-

Dijo la voz de Serek detrás suyo causando que casi gritara, la situación ya era demasiado tensa de por si, eso sin agregar a su esposo vulcano con habilidades ninjas.

-¿Si Serek?-

-Encontré a la pasajera-

Dijo la voz de su esposo haciendo que saliera del cubículo y volteara, casi la pasa por alto, debajo de cristales rotos se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio y piel blanca.

-Serek tenemos que informarle a las autoridades-

-Concuerdo contigo Amanda-

Dieron la vuelta dispuestos a salir cuando él llanto de alguien los dejo congelado, Serek reviso a tras vez de su vínculo si se trataba de su hijo, mas al parecer este estaba bien, seguía donde lo había dejado.

Amanda volteo y se agacho para buscar algo o alguien que habían pasado por alto, quedó helada cuando vio a una pequeña debajo de la camilla, las cuerdas de protección parecían haberse roto y la pequeña no paraba de retorcerse adentro de la incubadora volteada, saco la incubadora de debajo de la cama, la abrió y tomo a la niña que yacía dentro de está.

-Serek..es una niña-

Serek tardo en asimilar que su esposa estaba acunando a una niña, la sobreviviente de esta cápsula, una niña pequeña con unos cuantos cabellos rubios delgados encima de su cabeza, asintió lentamente y se acerco a la incubadora donde él de la niña fue descuidadamente escrito.

-Jim-

-¿Serek?-

-Él nombre de la niña es Jim-

-Jim, no es un nombre de niña pero algo me dice que te queda pequeña-

-Amanda, tenemos que salir de la cápsula, en cualquier momento podría explotar-

Amanda no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomando rápidamente una sabana delgada de la incubadora cubrió a Jim para protegerla de los soles de vulcano, salio de la cápsula tan rápido como puso siendo seguida por su esposo, una vez llegando con su hijo este los miraba con clara curiosidad de niño.

-Madre ¿que es él bulto que traes?-

-Es una niña Spock, un bebe humano -

-¿Podria verla?-

La emoción era visible en los ojos de Spock, él nunca había sido capaz de estar cerca de infantes por su estado de marginación social así que esto en gran medida lo emocionaba.

-No es él momento, él sol y él clima cálido podría dañar su suave piel-

-Entiendo madre-

-Amanda, es imperativo que desalojemos él area , si mis cálculos son correctos esa capsula explotara dentro de 3,6 minutos y sera una explosión de gran magnitud-

-Serek, aseguraré de que Spock no se aleje, sera mejor apresurarnos-

Spock no recuerda haber caminado con tanta prisa para llegar a casa nunca antes, estar a salvo era la prioridad de su padre, eso lo podía notar Spock con facilidad, de hecho fue una gran prioridad ya que hasta lo había cargado con tal de llegar antes, llegaron en un sorprendente tiempo de 2,8 minutos.

-Madre ¿ahora puedo ver a la bebe?-

Amanda casi quería llorar de felicidad por los ojos esperanzados que le estaba dando su hijo, se limito a asentir antes de quitar la manta del bebe que en todo él camino no había hecho mas que retorserce.

-Su nombre es Jim-

-Jim-

Spock quizás dijo él nombre con demasiada lentitud acostumbrándose a este sonaba tan perfecto para esa pequeña niña que se encontraba en él regazo de su madre.

-Padre, Madre ¿es admisible pensar en conservarla?-

-¿Conservarla?, Spock ella no es una mascota-

-Estoy muy consiente de ello madre-

-Cariño pero alguien debe de estaría buscando, debe tener familia que la quiera de regreso-

-¿Y si no es así?-

Spock refuto, él nunca hacia eso él siempre obedecía la palabra de su madre y de su padre pero no encontraba que mejor familia que la suya para criar a Jim.

Amanda tuvo que parpadear porque no podía creer que su hijo le hubiera refutado algo, él no era así normalmente, mas sin embargo aquí estaba usando cualquier razón lógica para quedarse con la niña, Amanda en secreto admitiría que no le molestaría para nada hacer crecer a su familia, quizás esta era la mejor oportunidad, Serek y ella siempre habían querido mas hijos después de todo y ahora les daban esa oportunidad caída del cielo...en sentido literal.

-Serek ¿tu que dices?-

Para Serek su mente iba en los pros y los contras, en que debería de estas avisando a los Altos Vulcanos sobre esto, pero aquí estaba viendo como su esposa acunaba a una niña que no les pertenecía y aun así parecía correcto de alguna manera totalmente ilogica, pero de nuevo la lógica debía prevalecer, tenia que decirle a su T'hy'laseria no podía conservarla, tenia que ser como los terrenos lo llamaban "él malo de la película".

-Amanda yo creo que lo mas adecuado seria qu..-

La risa de un bebe calló todo lo que estaba a pu to de decir, bajo su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que aunque sabia que aun no lo podían ver del todo bien, aun se sentía por alguna ilógica razón que esos ojos lo miraban a él detenidamente.

-Mira Serek, tiene ojos azules-

-Lo noto Amanda-

Por alguna razón desconocida para los tres la fuerte y clara risa de Jim resonó por él vestíbulo de su casa y cada rgumenro que tenía Serek para devolver a la niña se habían convertido en nada.

-¿Padre?-

Spock pregunto tratando de mantener abajo la esperanza que inundaba su cuerpo, la esperanza de tener una amiga, una compañera, una hermana.

-Creó que, dadas las circunstancias lo mas lógico es conservar a Jim-

Y esa fue la primera vez que un Spock vio que un vulcano miente, que su padre miente y no podría estar mas agradecido por ello.

Después de considerarlo hoy no había sido uno de esos días, porque no todos los días encuentras a una hermana.

Hola la verdad yo estoy escribiendo esto para mi mas que nada pero si me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a lo que lee


	5. Family?

¡Hola Briela87! Gracias por Comentar, bueno primero creo que deben de saber que esta historia esta siguiendo más o menos la temática de la Franquicia de películas que comenzaron a salir en 2009, en donde él Spock del futuro viaja entre realidades alterando la vida de Jim.

Mas también usare a especies de la serie originar de Star Trek, los Kadis mencionados con anterioridad son seres pacíficos pero que tienden a ofenderse por cualquier cosa sin relevancia, su aspecto físico es de un humanoide solo que tiene unos pequeños cuernos saliendo por su frente de forma vertical, en la serie esta raza no es Empatica para nada, mas en mi historia les puse esos dones debido a que lo necesitaban.

Jim, es humana, es una niña por si aun no queda claro y es confundida con él hijo del doctor kadi él cual se caso con una humana Carol, por lo que él aspecto físico del otro niño era el de un bebe humano, la empatia es capaz de transferirse creando Vínculos y esto no cambio para nada él físico de Jim, sigues siendo una bebe terrana.

Spock no pudo evitar tener una reacción emocional por la respuesta de su padre, él había aceptado, él había dicho que si, lo que significaba que Jim seria su hermana.

-Serek ¿estas seguro?, un bebe terrano es muy diferente a uno vulcano, además ¿como se lo explicaremos a T'Pau?-

-Amanda comprendo las implicaciones de levantar a esta niña como nuestra y estoy dispuesto a afrontarlas, no entiendo que tiene que ver mi madre en esto Amanda-

Serek mentía una vez mas, él sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería su mujer, su madre, la matriarca de la casa de Surak una de las casas mas importantes de Vulcano tendría mucho que objetar por su desicion de conservar a la niña, a Jim, a su hija.

¿Que sucede T'hy'la? Serek escucho la voz de su compañera vinculada resonando en su cabeza Si T'Pau no acepta a Jim como parte de la casa de Surak no dudara en quitárnosla

-Eso no pasara-

Amanda no podía ni pensarlo, no llevaba ni una hora con Jim, era consiente de que no era su hija de sangre pero aun así sentía que era lo correcto mantenerla, algo dentro de si le decía que ella era aun con su sangre o no su hija y nadie le iba a quitar a Amanda Grayson su hija.

-¿Padre?, ¿Madre? No dejaran que lleven a Jim..¿verdad?-

Él miedo de Spock era palpable por su vinculo familiar, Amanda quería decirle que no se la llevarían, pero, de nuevo la incertidumbre la agobio, ella haría todo en su alcance para mantener a su hija, ¿pero y si esto no era suficiente?.

La habitación quedo en silencio y solo quedaba un gran sentimiento de temor.

Serek vio a Jim retorcerse en los brazos de su esposa, que no tenia sentido había estado muy calmada hace unos segundos pero ahora no paraba de moverse y llorar, cuando su hija adoptiva abrió los ojos juraría haber visto que por una fracción de segundo sus ojos eran verdes, pero esta idea era totalmente ilógica porque cuando su hija paro de llorar y abrió de nuevo sus ojos estos eran azules.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que informarle a la gran matriarca T'Pau sobre Jim-

Amanda solo asintió en silencio, rozando los dedos de su esposo en un beso vulcano, para despues ver que su esposo se marchara a su estudio.

¿Que pasara si no la conservamos?¿Que pasara con ella?Spock esta tan ilusionado con la idea de que Jim sea su hermana, pero si él clan no la acepta ¿entonces que?

En la cabeza de Amanda los pensamientos negativos iban y venían, decir que estaba angustiada era decir poco, se encontraba aterrada ante la idea de que le quitaran a su pequeña, la voz de su hijo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Madre-

-Si Spock-

-Jim no deja de moverse-

Tomo un segundo para Amanda procesar esta información, antes de bajar la mirada encontrándose que, en efecto, su hija no paraba de retorcerse en su regazo.

-Oh pobre nena, seguramente no has comido en horas-

Amanda se puso de pie con su hija en brazos, camino rápidamente hacia la cocina siendo seguida de cerca por su hijo Spock.

-Spock, necesito que cargues a Jim-

Spock no sabia si sentirse emocionado o asustado antes la declaración de su madre, según tenia entendido los bebes vulcanos aun con una fuerza tres veces promedio mas que la de los humanos eran demasiado frágiles y había que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, siendo Jim una bebe humana lo seria aun mas frágil.

-Madre tengo que discrepar ante esta idea-

-¿Cuales son tus motivos Spock?-

-Un bebe humano es mas frágil que uno vulcano-

-Así es Spock, pero tu no has interactuado nunca con un bebe vulcano-

Amanda se permitió recordar que al igual que él embarazo, las mujeres vulcanas lo llevaban prácticamente en casa debido a las hormonas y las desplantes emocionales que tenían, al haber nacido él bebe no era muy dirigente, los instintos de las mujeres les gritaban por mantener a su bebe a salvo llegando hasta ser violentas si sentían una amenaza cerca de su bebe.

-Precisamente, Jim es una bebe humana y yo no poseo información de como tratar con bebes, por lo que, no soy una opción lógica para su cuidado-

-Spock-

Spock trato de no sentirse apenado porque su madre estaba usando esa voz, la voz que no dejaba nada a discutir y que decía prácticamente vas a hacer lo que te digo y punto, reprimiendo un suspiro Spock extendió sus brazos esperando que su madre le diera a Jim.

-Gracias querido, recuerda que ella es tu hermana pequeña y tu siendo su hermano mayor tienes responsabilidades que cumplir-

Spock se permitio parpadear, porque eso no era asi en Vulcan, lógicamente los padres se encargaban de los niños aùn si tenían hijos mas grandes, claro los mas grandes se encargaban de ser una guía, pero los padres nuca dejaban que tuvieran responsabilidades directas con los demás, pero de nuevo, su madre era una terrana y era diferente en la tierra al parecer, diferente e ilógico Spock se permitió pensar.

-Creo que me tendrán que informar acerca de ellas-

-Jaja, cariño, lo harás bien-

Diciendo esto Amanda dejo que su hijo cargara a Jim, le indico como debía de acuñar la, no dejando que su cabeza cayera, por un momento se quedo admirando la mirada de su hijo Spock, era mas que claro que disfrutaba la compañía de su hermana.

-Seras un buen hermano Spock-

-Madre la leche-

Spock dijo recordándole a su madre por lo que habían venido a la cocina en primera instancia, su madre se alejo murmurando algo y haciendo una clara señal de exasperación humana con sus manos, bajando la vista Spock se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermana y con lo que podría apostar que era una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola hermana, mi nombre es S'chn T'gai Spock-

Como era lógico su hermano no respondió pero aun tenia esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres hija de Lady Amanda Grayson y de S'chn T'gai Srek y yo, soy tu hermano Spock, somos pertenecientes a la casa de Surak en Vulcano, una de las casas mas importantes de Vulcano, pero somos pocos los pertenecientes a ella, mas tarde te mostrare fotos, o quizás padre haga una invitación para que vengan a conocerte-

Amanda miraba desde la cocina con ternura como su hijo le explicaba a Jim con cuidado quienes eran sus padres, quien era él y en donde estaban, sabia que su hijo era mas que consiente que Jim no lo entendía pero aun así no freno a su hijo para que le explicara a Jim.

Amanda se pregunto como seria, ¿como crecería su hija?, Vulcano era un planeta que tenia cierta aprehensión por los humanos y por algunas otras razas que, como ellos los llamaban, no eran lógicos, pronto calló esos pensamientos como oleadas de amor y seguridad llegaron a tras vez de su vinculo con Sarek, sepultando estos pensamientos al fondo de su mente puso un poco de leche en un vaso entrenador viejo que Spock nunca había tenido la necesidad e usar, mentalmente hizo una lista de lo que Jim necesitaría.

-Bien Spock ya puedes devolverme a Jim-

-Mi hermana madre-

-¿Si Spock?-

-Ella es mi hermana madre-

Amanda no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que afloro en su rostro al escuchar esas palabra de su hijo.

-Así es Spock, es tu hermana, ¿Quieres darle de comer?-

Un brillo inusual paso por los ojos de Spock mientras esta asentía en silencio, siguiendo a su madre hasta él sofá, acomodo a su hermana de la manera que le decía su madre para que Jim pudiera tomar la leche sin que sufrieran incidentes.

Cuando Amanda había dejado a sus dos hijos en él sofá, ella se paro tomo un padd que estaba en la mesa cercana y comenzó a escribir una lista de cosas que le harían falta a Jim, a su hija.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en donde él silencio se hizo presente, mas era un silencio agradable, Spock miraba con atención como su hermana bebía la leche mientras que Amanda escribía en su padd y revisaba de vez en vez que Spock y Jim no tuvieran ningún percance.

Serek bajo las escaleras de su casa, que daban al primer piso, delante de él una imagen de lo mas inusual se presentaba ya que su hijo mayor Spock estaba con Jim en brazos dándole leche en un vaso entrenador, mientras que su esposa estaba anotando algo apresuradamente en su padd.

-Esposa-

La voz de Sarek saco a Amanda de su concentración, levanto la vista para ver a su esposo que le dirigía una mirada apenada.

-¿Sucede algo Sarek?-

-La Gran Matriarca T'Pau nos ha solicitado en él templo de Surak a la brevedad-

-Oh-

Eso fue todo lo que pudo articular Amanda ante esta información.


	6. The House Of Surak

Hola! Este vamos a tener una pequeña clase de idioma vulcano, empecemos con lo básico: sa-mekh es padre, ko-mekh es madre , kan-bu es bebé, sa-kai es hermano, ko-kai es hermana, ko-fu es hijo, sa-fu es hijo, ko'mekh-il es abuela, sa'mekh'al es abuelo, kanlar es niños(general sin distincion de sexo).

Bien no olviden dejsr comentarios eso me anims la verdsd

Este y contestando el comentario si, esta historia tendra como pareja a spock y a jim pero psra eso falta muuuuuuchoo seran demasiados capitulos así que bponganse comodos con las espera.

Tan rápido como su padre había hecho la declaración de que tenían que ir a la audiencia de la gran matriarca fue tan pronto como su madre tomo a Jim de sus brazos murmurando algo a cerca de un portabebes y de ropa presentable para Jim.

-Padre ¿T'Pau aceptara a Jim en él clan?-

Serek quería mentir una vez mas a su hijo quería ser capaz de asegurarle que Jim se iba a quedar con ellos, pero de nuevo eso no sería lógico.

-Eso se espera Spock-

-Entiendo, iré a prepararme para ver a la gran matriarca-

Spock salio lo mas apresurado que pudo del lugar tratando de ser discreto, camino lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación y se preparo para una meditación corta, sus emociones iban locas, no quería separarse de su hermana además, estaba seguro al 100% que ninguna otra familia podría criarla tan bien como la suya ese es tu egoísmo hablando, su parte lógica le recordó que al igual que todo vulcano, no, mas bien al igual que todo niño él era egoísta y ese egoísmo en este momento iba dirigido hacia su hermana, de la cual no se quería apartar es ilógico, acabas de tener contacto con ella, ni siquiera sabe hablar su lado vulcano formulaba un millar de razones por las cuales no se debía de sentir afectado si su hermana se marchaba.

-Pero ella es mi hermana-

Spock dijo en aquella habitación vacía y supo que ésa era razón suficiente para conservarla, que esas simples palabras desestimaban cualquier razón lógica que pudiera formular su cabeza, después de 5,6 minutos de mas meditación por fin logro guardar sus emociones, apresuradamente se coloco la ropa ceremonial, consistía en una camisa holgada gris con pantalones a juego con un cinturón de tela de color negro y encima una bata de negro y rojo lo cubrían, se puso unas botas cortas negras y salio de su habitacion.

Tan pronto como Amanda había salido de la sala se dirigió con su hija en brazos a la alcoba que el y su esposo compartían, deposito a su hija en la cama colocando almohadas a su alrededor para evitar posibles accidentes.

-ahora cariño, ¿que haré contigo?-

Amanda murmuró mientras pensaba la forma de vestir a su hija, no tenía ninguna ropa y dudaba que La Gran Matriarca T'Pau la querría ver envuelta en una sabana, aun que sería ilógico y descortés llevarla solo con su pañal.

Ilógico, la palabra resonó en la cabeza de Amanda, recordó que ella había guardado unos cuentos de los trajes de bebé de Spock que, aunque en su tiempo Sarek le había dicho que era ilógico y le había pedido que los tirase, ella no lo había hecho.

-Quien es el ilógico ahora-

Amanda prácticamente corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación en donde el armario se situaba, lo abrió y se inclinó para sacar una pequeña caja enpolvada que se encontraba en el suelo, abrió la tapa encontrándose con el primer traje ceremonial que Spock había usado, un pequeño conjunto de color amarillo con una pequeña bata negra.

-Este traje es de un hombre pero por el momento te servirá, después iremos a comprarte ropa cariño-

De nuevo la incertidumbre golpeó a Amanda porque, Jim se quedaría con ellos ¿no?, ¿pero y si no era así? ¿que poder tenia ella para impedir que el clan la llevaran de su lado?, de nuevo el sonido de incomodidad de su hija la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razon pequeña, no hay tiempo que perder-

Tan rapido como pudo,Amanda coloco la vieja ropa de Spock a su hija, no sin antes cambiarle el pañal por uno nuevo.

-¡Ey nena!, te sienta bien el estilo vulcano-

Jim respondio esta declaración con una risa ruidosa.

-Bien pequeña, es hora de bajar, tu sa-mekh espera-

Amanda se miro por ultima vez al espejo, llevaba un vestido tradicional de color marron, sin escote y con cuello de tortuga sin embargo en el busto el escote tenia una forma ovalada, el vestido caia mas bien rigido al rededor de su cuerpo y contaba con una capucha del mismo color, su cabello estaba en un peinado alto perfecto que era ocultado por su capucha, viento que nada estuciera fuera de lugar se volvio a su hija que la miraba con curiosidad infantil en sus hermosos ojos azules, tomo a su hija en brazos para despues salir de la habitación.

Serek espero 6,5 minutos antes de que su hijo mayor bajara en su atuendo ceremonial, pero tuvo que esperar 15,8 minutos a que su esposa bajara xon su hija en brazos, que lo miraba extrañamente con una mirada ciertamente soberbia, como si le estuviese recalcando un error en silencio, le tomo a Serek otros 5,2 segundoa darse fuenta que su hija adoptiva, que Jim esraba usando el traje que uso Spock en su primera reunion con el clan de Surak.

Serek no olvidaria ese dia, despues de mucho tratar por fin Amanda, su T'hy'la estaba embarazads, cuando transcurrio un período de 7 meses de embarazo Amanda habia buscado por todo Vulcano, patrones y diseños para el traje de presentación al clan de su hijo, la busqueda duro 1 semana 12 horas 39 minutos y 4,8 segundos, hasta que su esposa encontro el pequeño traje con el qye ahora vestia a su hija pequeña.

-No es un atuendo para una niña Amanda-

-Sarek, es lo mas presentable que pude encontrar para Jim, eso sin romper la logica vulcana, ademas mirala, es una ternura-

Serek no negaba eso,su pequeña hija se veia a lo que los terranos calificaban como "adorable" sus pequeños y delgados cabellos dorados, sus grandes ojos azules, su piel blanca y en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa que hacía mas notoria la grasa de bebe de su cara, el traje que llevaba su ko-fu constaba en una conjunto amarillo de camison y pantalones y encima una bata de color negro la cubria.

-Es aceptable, vamos esposa-

Entraron rapidamente al carro el cual los llevo rapidamente al templo del clan, demadiado rápido para el gusto de Spock, ignorando las miradas indiscretas los cuatro entraron al templo en donde ya los esperaba T'Pau la gran matriarca.

-Sarek hijo de Skon nieto de Solkar-

-Gran Matriarca T'Pau -

Los tres dijeron practicamente en de hacer un taal en simbolo de respeto, rápidamente la mirada de T'Pau se concentró en la pequeña niña humana que Amanda traía consigo.

-Lady T'Amman ¿a quien pertenece la kan-bu que traes contigo? -

Amanda trato de nonencogerse cuando T'Pau la llamo por el nombre vulcano que habia adquirido al ser desposada por su esposo.

-Es nuestra Gran Matriarca T'Pau-

T'Pau guardo silencio unos segundo pareciendo meditar las palabra de T'Amman a fondo, Spock puede decir que nunca habia visto a su ko'mekh-il tan contrariada, haciendo una seña para que la siguieran T'Pau dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar por el pasillo de roca cafe que tenia estatuas de los distintos katras y una particularmente grande de Surak.

Amanda trataba de calmar a su hija mas parecia cada vez mas incómoda con cada paso que daban, T'Pau que estaba al frente de ella parecio darse cuenta mas si asi fue no dijo nada, caminaron en silencio antes de entrar a una habitacion de meditacion profunda, tomaron asiento en un sillon duro y rectandular de tono ambar sin ningun cojin o algo similar, Jim no paraba de retorserce y gemir por lo bajo tratando de librarse de su agarre, T'Pau esperaba pacientemente pero pronto eso acabo porque cuando su hija abrio sus ojos estos estaban de color cafe.

-Sarek-

-¿Amanda?-

-Sus ojos-

Sarek que en todo este tiempo habia mantenido contacto visual con T'Pau desvio la vista hacia su hija para ver el inconveniente de el que le hablaba su esposa, pero en vez de unos ojos azules lo recibio unos ojos de color café, pronto su esposa y el comenzaron a intercambiar miradas de desconsierto a las que pronti se unio su hijo menor.

-¿Ha sucedido algun inconveniente?-

-Sus ojos son cafes Gran Matriarca-

-Si, lo son T'Amman-

-Pero, antes eran azules-

T'Pau miro con atencion a la niña que T'Amman cargaba consigo, varias posibilidades se presentaban en su cabeza, pronto la sala estaba plagada por el sentimiento de preocupacion, el llanto de la niña capto la atencion de todos, nadie se movia, nadie hablaba, pero el ambiente no se hacia mucho mejor, cuando la niña volvio a abrir los ojos estos eran de color verde.

-Fasinante-

-¿Que sucede con ella T'Pau? -

-Antes de eso, es imperativo que me informen como obtuvieron a la niña-

-Se presento un accidente en el cuatrante 56,70 a poca proximidad de las cuevas de Vulcano-

-¿Que clase de accidente?-

Amanda suspiro y contesto, durante la sigueinte hora contaron todo acerca de la capsula, de jim, de sus deseos de mantenerla, cuando acabaron Amanda solo podia ver a T'Pau esperanzada.

-Si su deseo es mantenerla es logico y necesario llevarla con los sanadores, el cambio de pigmentacion en sus ojos es normal, ella es un ser empatico, debido a que es un kan-bu al sentir incomodidad o aprehensión por parte de las personas cercanas a ella, tiene una respuesta emocional la evidencia mas clara esta en sus ojos-

-Eso significa que ¿Jim sera aceptada en el clan?-

-T'Amman como profesora en la flota y conocedora de nuestra cultura debes de saber que no tenemos buena relacion con otras especies empaticas, seria logico devolverla a su lugar de origen para que tugiera un desarrollo y crecimiento optimo-

Amanda parpadeo antes de asentir lentamente en comprension, sintio el miedo por parte de su hijo a tra vez del vinculo, pronto con ayuda de su T'hy'la se lleno de conviccion y terquedad, características muy humanas y aunque pudieran ser ilogicas, nadie le iba a quitar a su hija, no lo permitiria

-Asi es, sin embargo, yo no veo mejor raza para tener un desarrollo y crecimiento optimo que esta-

-Eso es logico T'Amman, asi sera, sin embargo tendra que pasar por los rituales de paso como cualquier vulcana, como tu lo hiciste en su momento-

Amanda trato de no intimidarse por estos recuerdos, ya que los ritos de paso fueron una de las cosas mas duras que expetimento en su vida.

-Asi sera gran matriarca, sin embargo me gustaria que la procedencia de Jim no se mencionara mas-

Amanda sabia que tan crueles podian llegar a ser los kanlar asi que ella haria todo en su poder para proteger a su hija de futuros percances, empezando desde ahora.

T'Pau asintió en comprension antes de volver a hablar.

-En la proxima reunion se presentara a Jim, sin

-S'chn T'gai T'Jim, hija de Sarek perteneciente al clan de Surak-

Quizas Sarek lo dijo con demasiado orgullo ilogico, quizas, peri si asi hubiera sido nadie diji nada, al igual que nadie diria nada sobre la aparicion de Jim.

Spock simplememte miraba la escena sin poder mantener las emociones del todo controladas, poeque despues de todo, tenia una hermana y su nombre es T'Jim.


	7. Little Baby

¡Hola Selkis1701! Jeje se que hay unos errores lo lamento por ello la verdad es que no escribo directamente desde fanfiction, escribo un borrador por wattpad y cuando alcance las 2,000 o 3,000 palabras lo corto para hacer un capítulo, gracias es bueno saber que les gusta mi historia en fin la verdad como dije antes este será un largo fic en fin me gustaría saber si les atrae la atención la idea de Spock y Jim como pareja, si así es haganmelo saber también quiero informarles que esta historia será actualizada los lunes, miércoles y viernes, también les quiero hacer saber que haré otra historia con fem Jim, en donde esta será Oficial de Ciencia de la Enterprise y tenia una relación con Spock cuando era cadete, mas este la deja por Uhura, ya que es una opción más logica para tener una relación, después del ataque de Nero el capitán Spock trata de seguir adelante con la destrucción de su planeta, sinembargo algo le molesta, y este algo tiene el nombre de Jim, si habrá mucho celos en fin si les gustaría leerlo haganmelo saber para publicarlo, ya tengo el primer capítulo listo.

Spock fue sacado de su meditación violentamente a causa de el llanto de su hermana, reprimió un ilógico suspiro, tener a un bebé humano como hermana resultaba más extenuante de lo que Spock había calculado en un principio, calculaba que eran las 3,05 de la mañana demasiado temprano para que su madre estuviera despierta.

Spock se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, una vez afuera de su habitación camino por el pasillo hasta quedar a la mitad de este, allí se encontraba una puerta la cual pertenecía al ahora cuarto de su hermana, T'Jim, Spock se preguntó si debía abrir la puerta y ver que preocupaba a su hermana, su madre no le había dado las especificaciones de cuales eran sus tareas para con su hermana, reprimiendo otro suspiro giro la perilla y entro.

Solo para descubrir que su padre Serek se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación acunando a su hermana, en su cara había una mirada de amor hacia T'Jim.

-Spock, no hay lógica en quedarse de pie en la puerta-

La voz de su padre lo saco de su ensimismamiento , Spock rápidamente se recompuso, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió a su padre para poder tener una mejor visión de su hermana, la cual ya parecía más calmada pero también muy despierta, no parecía tener ninguna intención de volver a dormir, sus ojos azules miraban todo con curiosidad aunque la verdad no había mucho que ver.

La habitación se encontraba vacía a excepción de una vieja cuna que su madre había podido conseguir de improvisto, su madre también se había encargado de limpiar la habitación para que T'Jim no contrajera ninguna alergia, su padre había tomada lo tarea de concertar una cita con un sanador a primera hora, uno que conociera bien acerca de la empatía de T'Jim.

Sarek miraba atentamente a su hijo, como este no despegaba sus ojos de los de su hija como si esperara que hiciera o que pasara algo.

-Padre, ¿porque decidiste conservar a T'Jim?-

Serak miró por un momento a su hijo en buscá de cualquier rastro de celos en sus ojos más en lugar de éso encontró genuina curiosidad, regresó su mirada a su hija para descubrir que esta la observaba cómo si también estuviera esperando su respuesta.

-Tome esa decisión debido a que era logica-

Serek vio como su hijo asentir para despues pensar en silencio, los labios de su hijo se abrieron probablemente listo para hacer otra pregunta, cuando de pronto la puerta fue abruptamente abierta para revelar la imagen de su mujer en unas viejas pijamas terrestres de color negro.

-Madre-

-Esposa debo de preguntar el porque de tu abrupta llegada-

Amanda Grayson juraba que estaba teniendo un tic nervioso, después de su reunión con T'Pau y de buscar por todo Vulcano cosas tan ilogicas al parecer de ellos para su hija, que no había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, sin embargo cuando despertó en la madrugada por la falta de calor de su esposo, que lo había visto natural, varias veces su esposo adelantaba trabajo cuando despertaba, fue a comprobar que su hijo estuviera bien, pero que sorpresa se llevó cuando encontro su cuarto vacío, salió de la casa para buscarlo por los alrededores hasta que recordó a su hija, a T'Jim y literalmente había corrido de regreso a la casa solo para encontrar que su esposo y su hijo se encontraban acunando a su hija.

-Vulcanos-

Amanda murmuró mientras entraba a la habitación, se encontraba sudando por el calor en Vulcano, aun cuando era de madrugada, su pijama se encontraba llena de polvo y estaba más allá de enojada con sus vulcanos favoritos, trato de reprimir su enojo ya que, su hija al ser empatica estaría temerosa a su alrededor.

Spock observó a su madre atentamente, ella y su padre intercambiaban miradas, su padre parecía tranquilo y sin emociones, como siempre, sin embargo parecía que su madre iba a experimentar un ataque de ira en cualquier momento, estuvo más que sorprendido cuando su madre tomo respiraciones largas tratando de controlar su enojo, le tomo un aproximado de 3,5 segundos.

Sarek miro a su esposa, esperando algún tipo de regaño ilógico de su parte, más en vez de eso su esposa pareció controlar sus emociones después de lo que calculo fueron 3,5 segundos finalmente su esposa se acercó a ellos.

-¿Como esta mi hija?-

-Ella esta en condiciones óptimas Amanda-

-¿Porque nadie me despertó?-

-Esposa, tu como humana tienes un horario de sueño mayor al de nosotros por lo que vi innecesario despertarte-

Amanda reprimió la sonrisa que estaba apunto de aflorar en su rostro, su cabeza le repetía que ella debía de estar enojada por haber despertado sin su esposo, porque su hijo le diera un susto de muerte y que por eso haya corrido en sus pijamas por todo desierto que es Vulcano en busca de ellos, sin embargo no pudo, no cuando su hijo no despegaba la mirada de su hermana, no cuando su esposo acunaba de forma protectora a su hija.

-Simplemente no me puedo enojar con ustedes-

-Somos consientes-

Amanda parpadeo incrédula ante la contestación de su hijo y de su esposo, sin poder reprimió dejo que su risa rompiera el silencio de la habitación, su esposo y su hijo la miraban confusos y para la sorpresa de los tres su hija comenzó a reír también retorciendose en los brazos de su esposo y babeando un poco por aquí y por allá.

-Asi es nena, son muy divertidos-

Amanda tomo rapidamente a su hija de los brazos de su esposo acercando su hija a su pecho que seguía riendo, cuando abrió los ojos estos tenían un azul claro y limpio, Amanda trato de no alterarse por ello, después de todo T'Pau había dicho que era normal en su raza, ¿pero y si no era así?, Amanda sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería abrumar a su hija con sus emociones, su mirada bajo a la de su hijo mayor que observaba a Jim con atencion.

-Spock, cariño ¿que hora es?-

-Son las 3,50 de la madrugada-

-Bien nena creo que ya te tienes que dormir-

-En efecto Amanda-

Sin embargo Jim no parecía estar desacuerdo con eso, tardaron tres en dormirla, nada parecía funcionar, ni canciones, ni cuentos, si comida, ni un baño, al final Amanda y Sarek tuvieron que lidear con su hijo mayor que se había quedado dormido en el regazo de su madre y con su pequeña hija que no paraba de retorcer y reírse.

Al final Sarek y Amanda habían llevado a su hijo a su cama y después de 30,5 minutos por fin pudieron lograr que su hija durmiera.

Amanda se encontraba agotada, prácticamente se dejó caer en la cama a lado de su esposo que mostraba signos de cansancio, sin embargo aun con él sueño presente no pudo evitar reír.

-¿a que se debe tu risa Esposa?-

-Sarek, es felicidad, somos padres de dos ñiños, siempre habíamos querido más niños además de Spock, pero yo me vi inútil para esa tarea-

Serek escuchaba atentamente a su esposa, el lo sabía, ambos habían intentado tener más hijos pero no los riesgos eran inmensos.

-Sabes por un momento pensé en separarme de ti para permitirte tener más hijos-

Serek parpadeo y se sentó en la cama violentamente ante la idea de que Amanda lo dejará, poeque ellos eran T'hy'la y los T'hy'la nunca se separan y siempre tocar y tocar.

-Amanda ese es un pensamiento ilogico-

Amanda se quedó en silencio, ella sabia que querían decir esas palabras.

-Yo también te amo T'hy'la, no te dejare nunca Sarek, pero sabes soy feliz, tenemos dos hijos-

-Debo de admitir que yo también siento esa alegria-

Amanda sonrió a la vez que estiraba su brazo jalando a su esposo para que se acostada en la cama para despues acurrucado en su pecho.

-Te amo Sarek-

-Yo también te amo Amanda, T'hy'la -

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, como al poco tiempo todos los habitantes de la casa dormían, claro esto no duro mucho tiempo, después de 30,7 minutos el llanto de Jim despertó a todos.

-Sarek-

-¿Si Amanda?-

-Ve a atender a tu hija-


	8. First Steps

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"br class="Apple-interchange-newline" /La asal llego demasiado pronto para todos en la casa de Serek pertenecientes a la casa de Surak, por primera vez en muchos años Amanda tuvo que prácticamente alejar a Spock de la cama para que fuera al shi'oren así como también tuvo que entregarle múltiples cosas a Serek que se le olvidaban en su camino al consulado a la vez que ella trataba de no dormirse en el desayuno el cual transcurría lento y en silencio, cuando por fin Amanda se había quedado sola con su hija no dudo en dejarse caer en el sillon mas cercano y dormir, obviamente esto no duro mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Porque treinta minutos después Amanda fue despertada de su sueño por los gritos de Jim, que aclamaba por la atención de su madre , le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad pero finalmente, había ido a comprobar que su hija estuviera bien, pero tal y como lo esperaba su hija estaba en perfectas condiciones, no fue sorpresa que el llanto de Jim acabara apenas entro a la habitación/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda se acercó a la cuna de improvisto que había logrado traer para su hija, la cual se encontraba dentro con sus ojos azules mirando todo con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Tu pequeña curiosa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda se quedó contemplando a su hija más tiempo de lo necesario, casi parecía irreal, Sarek y ella habían intentado tener hijos antes de Spock, pero cada intento había sido infructuoso y había tomado gran parte de la vitalidad y fuerza tanto de Sarek como de ella, cuando tuvieron a Spock fue una gran sorpresa, sin embargo había sido un embarazo en alto riesgo y su cuerpo había quedado muy dañado, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a intentar concebir otra vez esto afecto en gran medida a su relación, sin embargo gracias a la terquedad de su esposo pudieron superarlo y de pronto su mundo se centro en Spock, en su hijo y había estado perfectamente bien con esto, aun cuando anhelaba más hijos, aun cuando su hijo le pidió hace tan solo medio año un hermano, sin embargo como todo buen niño había comprendido porque esto no era posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Pero luego había llegado Jim, esta pequeña niña llena de energía, de sonrisas y se sentía tan correcto, como si Jim les perteneciera y todo su cuerpo y su mente le decía que así era, que Jim era de ellos y algo le decía que su esposo estaría de acuerdo con este pensamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Bien pequeña si ya no me vas a dejar dormir creo que es hora de darte tu primer baño-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda camino hasta el baño de la habitación, contempló por un momento el lavabo de este, generalmente los bebes necesitaban una pequeña ducha pero ya que dudaba que las cosas que había ordenado para Jim llegaran dentro de los próximos días tendría que improvisar, coloco el tapón en el lavamanos cuando el agua ya estaba tibia, regresó a la cuna para quitarle el pañal que traía puesto, antes de llevarla hasta el baño, poco a poco la sumergió en el agua para después quitar todo rastro de tierra y polvo de su cuerpo así como de su cabello, Jim parecía estar tan tranquila, obviamente esto no duro mucho, apenas comenzó a enjabonarla Jim prácticamente chilló de alegría al ver las burbujas a su alrededor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Te gustan nena?, son burbujas-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Obviamente Jim solo respondió con otro chillido antes de comenzar a golpear el agua con sus manos causando que esta se desbordada y mojara de paso a Amanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Bien creo que ya basta de las burbujas, es hora de enjuagarte-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda quitó el tapón de el lavamanos observando como su hija miraba con ceño fruncido como las burbujas se iban por el desagüe , Amanda no pudo evitar reír al ver como su hija hacia pucheros por la falta de burbujas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Lo siento querida pero tu padre ha concertado una cita con los sanadores, ademas tenemos que comprarte algo presentable para tu presentación-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tomando rapidamente la toalla detrás de ella envolvió a su hija, antes de caminar hacia la cuna donde la seco con mucho cuidado, su hija parecía tan relajada ante sus caricias y mimos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seca, le coloco el pañal antes de ponerle el viejo conjunto de Spock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En la planta de abajo el comunicador de Amanda sonó estrepitosamente, tomando a su hija en brazos bajo con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala en donde su comunicador yacía descuidadamente en su sofá, maniobrando a la pequeña que no paraba de retorcerse logro llegar hasta su comunicador, para descubrir que era su esposo el que la llamaba, algo muy fuera de lo común en todos los años que llevaban juntos jamas había hecho eso, debido a que era ilógico y sin sentido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Bueno nena vamos a ver que quiere tu padre-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda se sentó en el sofá sentando a su hija en sus piernas, mientras que con un brazo levantaba su cabeza y la sostenía para evitar imprevistos, como pudo logro contesta la llamada a su esposo, tardo unos segundos pero pronto la imagen de su esposo apareció en un holograma, su rostro impasible, su hija chillo de felicidad extendiendo sus brazos en un intento inútil de acercarse a su padre, Amanda casi sonrío ante el encanto de su hija, sin embargo no podía, probablemente su esposo se encontraría rodeado de otros vulcanos y ella como parte de la cámara de Surak y como esposa de Serek el honorable tenia una fachada que cumplir, reprimiendo un suspiro mantuvo lo mejor que pudo su rostro libre de emociones, mientras tanto su hija seguía estirando sus brazos y retorciéndose en su regazo, queriendo inútilmente acercarse a su sa-mekh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-A que debo tu llamada S'Serek-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-He llamado para informarle que la cita de T'Jim con el sanador que se llevara acabo en exactamente 1,30 minutos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda simplemente asintio en silencio, se detuvo un momento para mirar la imagen de su esposo el cual inconscientemente miraba atentamente a su hija, quizas los dema svulcanos no lo veían pero Amanda sabía que Sarek miraba con ojos de amor a su hija, también se dio cuanta de lo tenso que estaba esto era claramente normal, en su estadia en Vulcano se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas que no aprendió en la Flota, entre ellas que los padres vulcanos de un recién nacido tienden a ser muy protectores viendo a cualquier persona externa de la familia como un posible peligro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Sin mas que decir me despido-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente antes de asentir descuidadamente haciendo un Taal el cual su esposo imito y entonces eso era todo, la llamada había acabado y Jim no parecía nada feliz por esto, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su padre, le tomo diez calmar su llanto, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, encendió un proyector de televisión humana y selecciono un canal apto para su hija, recordó que su esposo había considerado ilógico cuando se lo pidió, pero ahora que tenia a su hija acostada en el sillón rodeada de almohadas y mirando prácticamente fascinada los colores y figuras que pasaban por la televisión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ahora..creo que es hora de tu desayuno pequeña-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda se puso de pie no sin antes comprobar que su hija no iba de cualquier forma voltear y caerse./p 


	9. Problem

Decir que Spock habia tenido una mala noche era decir poco, fue una de las pocas veces en su corta vida que necesito no solo la alarma para despertar, sino que tambien necesito que su madre practicamente lo tirara fuer a de la cama, algo muy vergonzoso para un vulcano -mitad vulcano- sin embargo su madre habia prometido no comentar este hecho vergonzoso lo cual en el fondo agradecia, como pudo evito volver a dormir y comenzo a asearse para luego ponerse la vestimenta adecuada para el shi'oren que constaba en un pantalon negro una bata cafe con el cuello ovalado y abierto y unas botas negras, despues de asegurarse de que se viera presentable no pudo resistir el deseo de ir a ver a su hermana, asi que asegurandose de que su sa-mekh y su ko-mekh no lo vieran entro a la habitacion de su hermana.

Spock entro con cuidado a la habitacion asegurandose de no hacer ningun ruido fuerte camino hasta la cuna en donde se encontraba su hermana dormida, debia de admitir que la vista de la su pequeña hermana dormida era lo que los humanos llamarian adorable, se acerco un poco mas poniendose ligeramente en puntas para tener mejor visibilidad, podia notar facilmente que se encontraba en un posicion muy incomoda, se pregunto internamente si debia de acomodarla de la forma correcta aunque, por otro lado si despertaba estaria en problemas en mas de un sentido, reteniendo un ilogico suspiro la movio un poco, ignorando la electricidad que corria por su cuerpo esto debido al vinculo fraternal que compartian, o al menos se imagino esto, ya que no tenia otras hermanos con los cuales corroborar este dato.

Cuando Spock termino de acomodar de forma correcta a su hermana fue una sorpresa ver como sus ojos azules se abrian, estaba seguro que lloraria mas como pasaban los segundo se dio cuenta de que esto no sucedia, su hermana solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido.

-Seria conveniente que volvieras a dormir ko-kai-

Como si su hermana le hubiese comprendido le dedico una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos, Spock conto que fueron aproximadamente 5,7 segundos antes de que pudo escuchar la acompasada repiracion de su hermana, Spock volteo dispuesto a irse solo para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.

-Spock deberias estar tomando los alimentos con tu sa-mekh en la planta de abajo-

-Mi verguenza ko-mekh-

-¿Porque viniste a ver a tu hermana?-

-Vine a revisar que estuviera en optimas condiciones-

Sarek asintio mientras lentamente se acercaba a la cuna en donde su hija dormia, sus instintos le decian que mantuviera a su familia cerca, que no despegara la vista de sus hijos y de su T'hy'la, Sarek hizo aun lado como pudo sus instintos, recordandose que su familia se encontraba en optimas condiciones, pero aun con esto no pudo evitar mirar de cerca a su hija, era notorio que su hijo habia rectificado la posicion de sueño de su hija.

-Spock, Sarek-

Spock miro a su padre durante 3,2 segundos antes de partir hacia la primera planta de donde la voz e su madre los habia llamado, que seria imposible escuchar para los humanos, pero ellos al ser vulcanos tenian mejor sentido de la audicion.

Sarek miro en silencio como su hijo se marchaba tras el llamado de su esposa, que a juzgar por el aroma que salia de la plata de abajo se trataba logicamente del desayuno que preparo su esposa.

-Espero un comportamiento aceptable de tu parte-

Serek sabia muy bien que era ilogico esperar que su hija le entienda o que siquiera le escuche por el sueño profundo en el que estaba, pero para su sorpresa su hija parpadeo somnolienta antes de abrir sus ojos mirandolo con curiosidad y con una gran e ilogica sonrisa.

-Mis disculpas, no esperaba despertarte ko-fu-

Sarek observo fascinado como su hija sonreia aun mas antes de estirar sus brazos en busca de su padre, Sarek miro hacia atras para asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y que nadie mas aparte de ellos estuvieran en la habitacion, una vez conforme dirigio la mirada a su hija que comenzaba a hacer ruidos de protesta por su falta de atencion, reprimiendo un suspiro Sarek tomo a su hija en brazos acercándola a su pecho, inmediatamente todas las preocupaciones acerca de la seguridad de su familia se esfumaron.

-Es hora de que duermas mi kan-bu-

Tan pronto como lo dijo su hija habia cerrado sus ojos acurrucandose aun mas cerca de el despues de 7,8 segundos su hija por fin dormia, le tomo mas de lo que habia creido separarse de ella, con un ultimo vistaso salio de la habitacion, debia de admitir que se sentia cansado, su esposa le habia advertido que un bebe humano era distinto a los vulcanos y ahora podia ver claramente porque.

Bajo con tranquilidad las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor en donde su hijo y su esposa ya se encontraban tomando el desayuno, su hijo parecia demasiado cansado al igual que su esposa e incluso que el, el desayuno fue en completo silencio, despues de acabar Spock fue el primero en despedirse de ellos antes de ir al shi'oren, su mujer como acostumbraba hacer ilogicamente lo abrazo antes de que saliera de su hogar, tenia pensado salir junto con su hijo sin embargo su mente parecia estar demasiado cansada como seguia olvidando sus PADDS antes de salir de la casa.

Cuando Sarek entro a la embajada tuvo que reprimir un ilogico suspiro, que iba a ser un largo dia.

Spock entro a su esfera para iniciar con su lección, intentando que su desempeño no bajara debido al cansancio ocasionado por la falta de sueño, sentia la mirada penetrante de Stonn cuando entro en su esfera, algo le decia que iba a ser un largo dia.

Acabo su leccion de matematicas y algebra avanzada en 25,6 minutos, tomo 40,1 minutos en acabar leyes morales de vulcano, 40,9 minutos en terminar sus lecciones xeolinguisticas que abarcaban Terrano, Vennu, Zeltar y Klingon, 40,8 minutos en acabar biologia y xeologia basica de diversas especies, 20,8 minutos en ver geografia avanzada de planetas de diversas escalas que iban de T a Y.

Despues de dos horas ocho minutos que por fin su lección habia terminado Spock no queria hacer nada mas que dormir, claro que eso no estaba en los planes de Stonn como el lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir del edificio que era su shi'oren.

-Spock-

-Stonn-

Spock miro fijamente a Stonn su mirada era neutral e impasible sin embargo paa su sorpresa Stonn solo asintio en silencio antes de irse, un comportamiento muy ilogico debia de decir, pero esto no le importo mucho como de nuevo estaba de camino a casa, llego en un tiempo record de 3,2 minutos solo para ver a su madre sentada en uno de los sofas de su vivienda y su hermana siendo cargada por una vulcana extraña y completamente foranea.

-Spock, sientate-

-Si madre-

Fue todo lo que dijo Spock antes de tomar asiento junto con su madre, sabia que cuando tenian visitas su madre encarnaba a la perfecta mujer vulcana, logica, impasible y fria. Aunque no era logico de su parte debia de admitir que no sentia nada de agrado al ver a su madre actuar de esta forma.

-Ella es T'Paynne, sera la sanadora de T'Jim-

Spock asintio, sabia que era ilogico el desagrado a una persona desconocida, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir cierta aprehension por la dama T'Paynne, su hermana se miraba claramente tensa al estar en contacto con una persona desconocida y la dama T'Paynne parecia tener cierto desagrado al estar en contacto con Jim.

-¿Cual es su estado?-

-Su estado es optimo Lady T'Amman, sin embargo he tenido que rectificar mis anteriores suposiciones, su hija es totalmente humana aunque es altamente empatica, sin embargo segun mis investigaciones los humanos no poseen ninguna capacidad de este calibre, ¿podria explicarme los origenes de estos en su hija?-

-Mi hija los heredo de su abuela materna-

Spock miro atentamente preguntandose si lo creria o no, hasta el tuvo cierto problema para dudar en las palabras de su madre como ella lo dijo tan segura y sin ningun rastro de incertidumbre o cualquier otro sentimiento en su rostro.

-Fascinante-

Las siguientes dos horas se fueron rapidamente en una ida y vuelta de preguntas y contestaciones, su hermana se notaba cansada pero parecia que no estaba dispuesta a dormir en los brazos de la dama T'Paynne, todo parecia estar marchando de forma adecuada o eso hasta que T'Paynne comenzo a revisar a Jim, pasando sus manos por sus brazos y sus piernas asegurandose de que no tuvieran ningun inconveniente, Spock no despegaba la vista de los movimientos de la sanadora para con su hermana, y entonces lo vio, como T'Paynne estrujo de mas causando un chillido por parte de Jim y un moreton en su piel, su madre claramente se tenso queriendo nada mas que recoger a su hija de el agarre de esa mujer, mas solo su padre podria hacer tal cosa dado que era el el representante de su clan, ya que era él, el que habia llamado a T'Paynne.

El siguiente vino aun mas fuerte que el anterior en su pierna, para ese momento su hermana estaba con ojos verdes llenos de miedo estirando sus brazos para que alguien la tomara lejos de T'Paynne, de pronto la vulcana parecio disgustada por esto asi que quizas apreto con demasiada fuerza la muñeca de Jim la cual dio un grito horrendo, Spock casi podia jurar que habia escuchado huesos romperse, su vision fue roja por un momento, lo siguiente que supo es que tenia a su hermana entre sus brazos, que Jim estaba a salvo.

-No he terminado su revision, devuelvela a mi-

Spock estaba a punto de argumentar cuando de pronto la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y por ella entro su ko-mekh, el cual se veia claramente comprometido emocionalmente, la mirada de su padre se dirigio a Jim que lloraba por el dolor y de pronto solo una emocion era legible en su rostro y era la ira, su ko'mekh-il T'Pau detras de el no se veia en mejores condiciones, mentalmente se pregunto si su intrusion era algo bueno o malo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR ESO ME ANIMARIA MUCHO, GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Baby Scared

Por alguna razón ilógica S'chn T'gai Sarek sentia angustia a travez de su vinculo, angustia por parte de su hijo, angustia por parte de su esposa y por mas que trataba de consolar esta angustia y disiparla lejos esta no paraba de surgir, apenas aparco su vehículo solo para descubrir que había otro vehículo mas estacionado en su vivienda, no tuvo que cuestionar acerca de a quien pertenecía ya que su madre pronto salió de el y por alguna razón se veía muy descompuesta y emocional camino lo mas de prisa que pudo hacia ella, solo para sentir una sacudida violenta a travez de su vinculo, ira, frustración, tristeza, dolor, había mucho de este ultimo.

-Sarek, ¿que sucede?-

-No lo se, pero tengo la plena intención de averiguarlo-

Como si hubiese sido un acuerdo silencioso ambos caminaron hacia la vivienda a paso acelerado, no tuvo que abrir la puerta para poder escuchar alto y claro el grito de su hija, de su bebe, sin importarle si era lógico o no abrió la puerta con violencia encontrándose con la mirada asustada de su mujer, de su T'hy'la, la ira en los ojos de su hijo era clara, estaba por preguntar a que se debía cuando, vio a su hija, llorando aclamando por algo que pudiera apaciguar el dolor, su muñeca estaba en una posición inhumanamente posible y había grandes moretones en su pierna y en su brazo.

Y entonces Sarek vio rojo.

T'Pau vio atentamente como su hijo trataba de acercarse a la señorita T'Paynne pero aun con su vejez fue mas rápido que el e impidió que algún daño fuera infringido en la mujer, sin importar que quería que sufriera.

-Fuera-

-Señora T'Pau debo insistir en quedarme ya que..-

-¡Dije Fuera!-

T'Pau casi no podía recordar un momento en el que no estuviera en el perfecto control de sus emociones, de hecho si podía, la primera cuando su hijo idiotamente decidió engañar a su T'hy'la tomando a otra como compañera cosa que casi llevo a Amanda a brazos de otro, la segunda cuando su nieto fue agredido hace tan solo unos días y la ultima y mas reciente era la que estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento, no había otra cosa que deseara mas que agredir a la mujer que había herido a su nieta, sentía como su ira ebullía en su interior, poco a poco la lógica y las enseñanzas de Surak se estaban deslizando de su control, rápidamente T'Paynne asintió antes de marcharse apresuradamente de la vivienda.

La mente de Sarek era un caos, podía sentir la preocupación y el miedo asfixiante de su T'hy'la, la fragilidad emocional por la cual su hijo mayor estaba pasando sentía una gran ira de parte de su madre pero mas que nada el sentía una gran ira, por aquella que había osado lastimar a Jim a su hija, poco a poco se obligo a tomar control de sus emociones, su hija lo necesitaba ahora, no podía decirlo con seguridad pero su hija seguramente estaba lastimada.

Spock trataba de calmar su ira y pensar en cosas relajantes para Jim, para que no inquietarla sin embargo esta tarea se estaba mostrando casi titánica para el, cuando su padre se acerco para tratar de tomar a Jim trato de no tensarse y como pudo reprimió un gruñido que amenazaba con surgir, no tenia lógica ya que este era su sa-mekh y Spock estaba completamente seguro de que su padre nunca lastimaría a Jim, cuando Jim fue tomada de sus brazos ilógicamente sintió un vació por unos segundos o eso hasta que Jim grito.

-Sarek tenemos que llevarla a ver un doctor-

T'Pau no se sorprendió cuando su hijo solo asintió antes de salir de la vivienda con su hija en brazos después de todo sus instintos lo estaban controlando en este momento.

-¡Sarek!-

El grito de su T'hy'la envió ondas de preocupación por todo su cuerpo tensándolo y volteando violentamente hacia donde su esposa se encontraba, su mente era un caos sus sentimientos se estaban deslizando fuera de su control, su mente gritaba por hacer pagar a la persona responsable por el sufrimiento de su hija la cual tenia una clara mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

-Mi vergüenza-

Amanda casi parpadeo ante la voz ronca de su esposo, se notaba claramente tenso sus ojos casi completamente oscurecidos por la ira.

-Spock necesitamos que te quedes con T'Pau mientras llevamos a tu hermana con un doctor-

Amanda miro que su hijo se encontraba tenso y en guardia como si estuviera esperando que alguien atacara sin embargo necesitaba que se quedara aquí con su ko'mekh-il, su hijo obviamente inconforme se dedico a asentir antes de tomar lugar a lado de T'Pau, con esto como señal de salida tomo prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de salida con su esposo, corrieron prácticamente hacia donde el vehículo estaba aparcado, extendió sus brazos lista para recibir a su hija cuando para su desconcierto su esposo solo se tenso aun mas.

-Sarek dame a Jim-

Amanda miro atentamente a su esposo analizándolo, era obvio que sus instintos estaban mas que presentes, reprimió un suspiro ya que realmente no tenían tiempo para esto nunca de hecho nunca había tiempo para este tipo de comportamientos, no al menos cuando alguno de sus hijos estaban involucrados, negó la cabeza antes de situarse en el lugar del conductor afortunadamente su esposo pareció tomar la indirecta como el se sentó en los asientos de atrás con su hija en brazos la cual se veía claramente agotada y llena de miedo, Amanda no recuerda haber conducido mas rápido nunca antes en su vida ni en la tierra, mucho menos en Vulcano ya que era claramente impropio que una dama de la Cámara de Surak fuera a lugares por si misma ademas de que, los vulcanos tenían un claro desprecio mal disimulado hacia los extranjeros.

Cuando el vehículo alcanzo unos metros en el cielo comenzó a acelerar pasando edificios colgantes los cuales no eran el hospital, después de cinco minutos finalmente llegaron a un edificio invertido el cual colgaba de una superficie rocosa irregular del planeta, entraron por el acceso especificado para los vehículos, una vez dentro no se sorprendió a encontrar una vulcana vestida con un vestido de manga larga de color blanco con cuello alto y con un gorro de tela lisa en el mismo color que solo dejaba a la vista su rostro.

-Sarek, Lady T'Amman les damos la bienvenida, ¿cual es el inconveniente?-

Amanda asintió lista para responder que los traía hasta allí cuando su esposo literalmente ignoro a la mujer y camino directamente hacia el turbo ascensor, reprimiendo un suspiro intento calmar sus emociones para parecer lo mas lógica que pudo en esta situación, comenzó a caminar hacia su esposo el cual los estaba esperando no sin antes hacerle una señal a la mujer para que la siguiera lo cual hizo.

-Estamos en la necesidad de un medico humano para mi hija-

-¿Su hijo Spock?-

-Negativo, mi hija T'Jim-

La mujer por primera vez noto la presencia de la infante la cual se encontraba dormida en los brazos de su padre, asintió en silencio en señal de reconocimiento antes de presionar un botón el cual los llevaría con el medico que solicito, un medico el cual había llegado hace apenas unos meses a Vulcano con su hijo, llegaron en tan solo unos segundos.

-No estaba enterada que la dama de la Camara de Surak había tenido mas descendencia-

-Mantuvimos mi embarazo en secreto como es la tradición-

-Es lógico-

Amanda solo asintió en silencio deseando que el turbo ascensor fuera mas de prisa.

El temperamento de Sarek tan solo había amainado considerablemente, el hecho de que su hija estuviera dormida solo lo había alterado mas, se repetía como un mantra en su mente que su hija aun respiraba sin embargo la preocupación y el miedo aun persistían en el, tan pronto como salieron del turbo ascensor la mujer de la cual desconocía su nombre y no tenía ni el mas mínimo deseo de aprenderlo los llevo a la izquierda luego a la derecha dos veces y finalmente pararon frente a una puerta la cual tenia inscrito en ella Dr. David McCoy, ni siquiera espero a que la mujer les informara que podían pasar rápidamente entro en el consultorio en donde sorprendentemente un niño de 10 años se encontraba en el escritorio del doctor.

-¡Papá!-

Tan pronto como el niño grito un adulto de compleción alta y delgada, cabello negro, ojos de color marrón salió de la habitación que suponía era para higiene personal y se posicionó a lado del niño.

-Disculpe por eso, soy el Dr. David McCoy y el es mi hijo, Leonard Horatio McCoy-

-Mi hija esta en la necesidad de atención-


	11. Uncertainty

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"HOLAAAAAA! Una disculpa la verdad no se en que rayos estaba pensando cuando comencé a escribir esta historia la verdad tengo un montón de tareas en la semana por lo que escribo como veinte minutos casi nada así que lo mas probable es que escriba un poco en la semana y actualice el fin de semana al igual que con mi otra historia, mi meta es escribir otros dos capítulos hoy que es domingo pero haber si puedo en fin...just enjoy!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Por cierto gracias por comentar, me encanta y me pone feliz que lo hagan me animan a seguir escribiendo, por cierto para los que siguen mi otra historia no se preocupen mañana subo tres capítulos y luego será una espera hasta el fin de semana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"David McCoy realmente no esperaba encontrar a un Vulcano en su consultorio, por tres razones realmente simples, la primera era que la maldita especie era demasiado xenologa y lo eran aun mas cuando se trataban de humanos y él era humano, la segunda porque no había casi ningún tipo de enfermedad entre los vulcanos y la tercera era que aunque había unas cuantas enfermedades los vulcanos realmente no se enfermaban con regularidad es por ello que el personal del hospital realmente era el mínimo y el absolutamente necesario, miro por un segundo a su hijo el cual sostenía un Padd mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, desde que habían salido de la Tierra hace unos meses su hijo se encontraba desanimado por decir lo menos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Mi hija esta en la necesidad de atención-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"David asintió caminando cerca del vulcano para después pasar un Tricoder al rededor de la niña la cual se encontraba claramente dormida, de nuevo su puerta fue abierta abruptamente y por ella entro una mujer terrana de cabello castaño piel blanca y ojos marrones, distraído por la abrupta intrusión no se dio cuenta de que su mano rozo con la muñeca de la niña que de inmediato abrió sus ojos azules para que después en una fracción de segundo estos cambiaran a verde aunque, realmente no tuvo mucho tiempo de cerciorarse en esto, ya que el padre de la pequeña prácticamente lo había arrojada hasta el otro lado de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¡Sarek!-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda miro mas aya de sorprendida a su marido al ver que este literalmente había aventado al doctor que iba a revisar a su hija hasta el otro lado de la habitación y todo esto en presencia del propio hijo del medico el cual los veía claramente con miedo mal disimulado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Mi vergüenza-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sarek realmente nunca había tenido ningún inconveniente a la hora de mantener en control sus emociones sin embargo la angustia de su hija fue motivo mas que suficiente para tener una reacción emocional y violenta en contra del medico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Esta bien, todos tranquilicémonos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"David sabia por experiencias propias de otros colegas médicos que tan mal se podía poner un vulcano cuando su familia tenia algún tipo de accidente, así que realmente no se sorprendió cuando fue arrojado literalmente aunque eso no significa que doliera menos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Mis disculpas señor...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-David, David McCoy-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Mi nombre es T'Amman, él es mi esposo Sarek y la pequeña que carga es T'Jim, mi hija, la cual necesita de su atención medica-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"David asintió pasando de nuevo el Tricoder al rededor de la niña siendo observado atentamente por Sarek, cuando aparecieron los resultados del estado físico de la niña en la pantalla que estaba en una pared no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que se encontró, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sarek y Amanda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Que sucede?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Señor, la muñeca de su hija esta rota-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda parpadeo ante el horror incapaz de procesarlo por un momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Toda?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Toda, los ocho huesos, se trata de un bebe sus huesos son aun mas frágiles que los de un adulto no me sorprende que se haya roto, por la forma en la que sus huesos están puedo decir que fue un agarre muy duro para la pequeña, necesita ser arreglado con prontitud-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Es lógico-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Puedo preguntar quien de ustedes la apretó con fuerza y porque motivo?, porque claramente esto se ve intencional, si es de alguna forma esto cierto me temo que tendremos que abrir un expediente en la Corte Vulcana por violencia intrafamiliar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sarek se tensó al escuchar esto, nadie le estaría quitando a su hija nunca, estaba mas que dispuesto a hacérselo saber al médico cuando su mujer habló./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Es nuestra hija, nosotros nunca infringiríamos daño sobre una de nuestras hijos, ¿acaso usted lo haría con su hijo?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"David miro por encima de la señora Amman para ver a su hijo mirando con curiosidad la pantalla en donde se mostraban los resultados de la infante, realmente no le sorprendió mucho su hijo después de todo tenia cierto interés en la medicina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-No, no lo haría, disculpen por mi abrupta suposición, sin embargo, tengo que repara la muñeca de su hija, creo que entienden que significa eso y como lo haré-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda asintió en silencio rememorando que una vez al cumplir diez años estúpidamente había intentado pararse de manos para presumir con sus amigas desafortunadamente lo intento hacer con una sola, su muñeca lógicamente cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo rompiéndose en el acto, recordó el dolor que sintió cuando el medico la había tenido que volver a fijar en su lugar sin embargo ella había tenido diez años ya, Jim era un bebe no se quería imaginar por el dolor que iba a pasar, miro a su marido el cual se encontraba entre el horror y la aceptación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Adun, dame a Jim-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sarek observo como su esposa se acerco a el lentamente estirando sus brazos para alcanzar a Jim, una parte ilógica de el deseo irse con su hija y su T'hy'la sin embargo sabia que si el problema no era solucionado su hija tendría mas que un problema y dolor en el futuro próximo, haciendo acopio de todo su control puso a su hija en brazos de su esposa, una vez haciendo esto sintió oleadas de amor y seguridad desde su vinculo, una seguridad que calmo levemente su ira, sin embargo sabia que si se quedaba a presenciar como el medico acomodaría los huesos de Jim seguramente iba a perder el control y probablemente a hacerle mas de una llave vulcana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Lo mas conveniente es mi retirada por el momento-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda asintió en silencio cepillando sus dedos juntos en un beso vulcano antes de ver a su esposo partir, sabia que era lo correcto, sin embargo internamente no quería ver a su hija entrando en el dolor sola, sin apoyo moral aunque, si era completamente sincera no quería ver a su hija sufrir nunca y lo que mas quería en este momento era hacer pagar de una u otra forma a la persona que había herido a su bebe, aunque quizás mas tarde haría pagar a la señorita T'Paynne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Leonard miro como la señora bloqueaba el acceso a la puerta desde dentro y no pudo evitar sentir confusión por esto, lo cual no era extraño para el en este punto de su vida, Vulcano era solo confusión y mas confusión desde que había arribado en el junto con su padre, empezando con su planeta no había mucho que decir sobre el, tenia dos soles que eran demasiado calientes para su gusto luego estaba que era rojo con arena, arena ¡oh! si mirabas mas de cerca verías mas maldita arena, también estaban estos vulcanos debía decir que su experiencia con estos niños había rayado mas aya de desagradable y luego estaba esta cosa de la lógica ahora prácticamente tenia que justificar cada acción que hacia si, definitivamente a Leonard H. McCoy no le gustaba para nada haber dejado la tierra, no le gustaba haber dejado de ver a la familia de su padre, haber dejado su escuela, sus amigos, su padre le había dicho que los cambios venían también con cosas buenas, si realmente había algo bueno en este cambio que se estaba tardando mucho en llegar, porque realmente ver como su padre había sido arrojado hasta el otro lado de la habitación por un vulcano no debía ser la cosa buena que estaba esperando y si era si personalmente hablaría con el universo o con el idiota que trajera estas buenas cosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda camino lentamente demasiado lento sinceramente hasta llegar frente al medico una vez ahí dejo que tomara con mucha resistencia a Jim de sus brazos para después ver como la colocaba en una camilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Bien señora seré sincero, esto no le va a gustar y probablemente va a querer atacarme, sin embargo tengo que acomodar los huesos de su hija sino esto nos podría llevar a una cirugía lo cual seria aun mas doloroso-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"David miro a Amanda en silencio antes de que esta asintió, tomando esto como señal miro a la pequeña que se encontraba en la camilla sus ojos verdes mirándolo entre la curiosidad y el miedo pronto acerco su mano para tomar el brazo de la pequeña que estaba herido cuando de pronto esta le sonrió y David sintió como su corazón era estrujado con violencia, sin embargo el tenia que ser profesional, era un medico maldita sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Perdón por esto lindura-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En un movimiento rápido David había tomado la muñeca de la pequeña estirándola por completo, escucho como los huesos de la niña crujieron hasta que por fin se acomodaron, por un momento la pequeña no hizo ningún ruido...por un momento nada mas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sarek caminaba ilógicamente en círculos afuera de la puerta del consultorio, intentando fallidamente calmar sus instintos habían pasado tan solo 3,5 minutos desde que había salido de la habitación y sin embargo lo sentía una eternidad ya, después de otros 2,11 minutos logro calmarse un poco para dejar de caminar sin embargo un grito helo su sangre, un grito de su hija, su bebe la cual se escuchaba aterrada y en un gran dolor, ignorando por un momento su lógica intento abrir la puerta sin éxito, no supo realmente en que momento había comenzado a golpearla con clara intención de que esta se viniera abajo, el llanto de su hija se postergo durante 4,7 minutos mas en todo ese tiempo había arañado, golpeado, pateado la puerta sin embargo nada parecía funcionar, no supo en que momento exacto fue pero cuando su T'hy'la finalmente había salido de la habitación con su hija en manos una tranquilidad abrumadora lo invadió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Amanda salió de la habitación acunando a su hija de manera protectora en su pecho, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas y su hija estaba dormida, agotada y realmente con el día que había tenido realmente no le impresionó que fuera así, sin embargo le sorprendió ver a su esposo, su T'hy'la con lagrimas en sus ojos color café./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Esposo, has llorado-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sarek parpadeo antes de tocar con sus manos sus rostro, efectivamente había lagrimas en sus ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo sin embargo nada salió, nada parecía importar mucho ahora que sabia que su hija estaba bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Aduna Es hora de ir a casa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Si Adun-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Caminaron tranquilamente hacia su vehículo no sin antes agradecer al Doctor y pedirles de nuevo una disculpa, el camino a casa fue silencioso pero cómodo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Spock había pasado un total de 5,411 segundos con su ko'mekh-il en la espera de sus mekhu y de su ko-kai 5,411 segundos de sentir angustia, ira, desesperación por parte de su vinculo familiar ademas de la que el mismo ya tenía, observo en silencio como su ko'mekh-il había llamado por su comunicador a alguien de la Camara de Surak y había comenzado a relatar el incidente con la Señorita T'Paynne, después de eso habían comido en silencio verduras cocidas con sopa de pomek y ahora se encontraban sentados en los cómodos sillones que había elegido su madre tiempo atrás su ko'mekh-il revisando unos Padds y él a falta de cosas que hacer se había dedicado a jugar con su kal-toh en silencio absoluto o eso hasta que lo sintió, una especie de tirón en su pecho, sin lógica se paro de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿De que se trata mi ax'nav?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No faltaba mencionar que tras el incidente de con Jim su ko'mekh-il lo seguía a todas partes procurando que ningún daño le fuera infringido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Están por llegar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Como lo sabes Spock?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Siento que están por llegar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Si T'Pau iba a decir algo no lo hizo ya que en ese mismo instante la puerta fue abierta y por ella entraron su hijo y su T'hy'la acompañados por su hija, no sabía a ciencia cierta si su ax'nav había acertado o lo había presentido sin embargo debía de admitir que era fascinante./p 


End file.
